The Killer Whale Trainer Beauty
by iwouldtellubutihavetokillya
Summary: All human Rose is a professional whale trainer. Read I really suck at summary.


(VA fanfic)The whale killer trainer beauty so I'm trying something new hope you like it.

DISCLAIMER I don't own a thing from VA RM does I only own the plot and story line and any new character I may add

Dimitri POV

"c'mon uncle Dimka let's go touch the whale" Paul my six year old nephew ask for the tenth whole family meaning my mom Olena,grandmother Yeva,three sisters Karolina,Sonya,Viktoria and Paul my only and favorite nephew and myself were at seaworld, is a park were you can see whales of all sizes you may say it scary but it really isn't since they're train and their trainers never leave them alone so there really isn't anything to worry about.

We were sitting among the audience and we were all wet, since every time the whale will pass by it would splash us with water with its large tail I look down at Paul " I already told you Paul we're going to ask for permission ones the show is over we will ask a trainer so there isn't any problem okay now watch the show and stop whining" I said not in a mean tone but in a tone that left no space for argument so he nodded and enjoy the rest of the show and so did I.

until a gorgeous female trainer stood all wet holding the microphone she spoke. "hey everybody"she said in a cheery enthusiastic voice she had dark brown hair that was looking black because of it's wetness she look about 5'6 or 5'7 deep brown bottomless beautiful eyes,my eyes run down her really nice and curvy body-

"uncle Dimka,uncle Dimka..."I was brought to reality by my over excited and screaming little nephew. "c'mon uncle Dimka they pick me I can go over there" Paul said while tugging at my wet black t-shirt I gave him confuse look but he ignored me and kept pulling me.

"Hurry Dimka that boy needs touch that whale or else..."mama trail off and push me out of the way.

I walk with Paul he was leading the way because I had no idea what was going on since apparently I was day dreaming while the gorgeous girl spoke... we got to a door and there she stood in all her wet glory the most beautiful women on planet earth that I knew off.

"uncle Dimka stop spacing out and listen"again Paul cut my imagination short.I clear my throat. "sorry"I mumble

" it's okay I'm Rose and you are?" she said giving me her hand to shake and a sweet smileI took her hand "Dimitri Paul's here uncle" I said she look down on Paul.

"hey little man" she cheeer making Paul giggle "you ready?" she ask Paaul noddedand he handed me his video camera thanks god it was water prove. I started video taping as Rose call the huge black and white beautiful whale.

"come here Luna baby" she said making kiss noices a big whale jump out and back into the water splashing water all over the place "she likes both of you" she said

"how do you know?" I ask

"Because if she didn't like you she would of just come here stand still let you touch her then go back into the water,she's splashing water trying to get your attention she arely does that when I bring some one in here" she explain.

then the whale came out of the water and stood still in the platform. "good girl now Luna now our guest here wants to pet you baby girl so just calm down they wont hurt you" Rose encourage the whale,the whale sang and Rose smile.

"Okay now just give me your hand and softly pet her." She said Paul gave her his hand, video tape the whole thing. " look uncle Dimka I'm touching the whale!" He exclaim with a huge grin, that I couldn't help but grin right back, as I video tape.

We stay in for a little while since Rose had notice how much Paul was enjoying him self. As we were leaving she approach us with two tickets on her hands. " hey so I was wondering since Paul liked Luna, and Luna liked him so much too, I thought you were suitable enough to get the VIP ticket mining that you can come over every time you want to come and see her and even pet her you can bring as many guest as you want." She said.

Paul gave me the puppy dog eyes so I couldn't say no. We walk back to our family and enjoy the rest of the show with Paul who couldn't seem to stop talking about Rose and how pretty she was.

**THERE HOPE YOU ALL LIKE MY NEW STORY, I GOT INSPIRED BY A DOCUMENTARY THAT MY ENGLISH TEACHER SHOW IN CLASS SO WE COULD WRITE AND ESSAY HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT. **

**AND DONT WORRY ILL HAVE AN UPDATE FOR "LOVE FADES, MINE HAS" AS SOON AS I CAN..**

**REVIEW **


End file.
